She Flies At Dawn
by That1chickuno
Summary: Did you ever think that Ciel Phantomhive would shoot someone? Well, much to the annoyance of Baylan Kiribati, he has. What will happen between Ciel and this strange new girl he accidentally shot? Will romance arise? Will danger occur? Read to find out! (Ciel x OC)
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever had the feeling that you were facing sudden death? Were you can hear your heartbeat thundering in your ears? Were your body feels paralyzed? Well, then you know how I'm feeling right now.

I was plummeted toward the earth at a hundred miles per hour, my small nose facing straight down at a plush forest. The wind rushed past me, whipping my long hair around in all directions. With every breath I took I fell ever so closer to the cold, hard earth. And I had no way to stop myself.

Or at least that's what you're probably thinking. Don't feel bad though for being wrong. You don't know.

When I was only about 100 feet from the forest below, I snapped out my saviors. Fourteen feet of light gray and ashy white feathers. I must brag about my wingspan. Each of my feathery wings were seven feet long and at least five feet wide.

My free fall was suddenly stopped as my wings slowed my decent, powerfully moving up and down to keep my small frame afloat. Yep. Wings. Are you saying you don't have any? How strange.

Just as I started to rise steadily into the air though, I heard the sound of a gun going off. I barely had time to process the sound before an agonizing pain shot through my left wing. I cried out in surprise and pain, trying to support myself with just my good wing. The thing about wings though is that you need two to fly. What a shame. I only had one at the moment.

I started falling to the earth once more but this time I had no way to stop myself. I guarded my face with my arms as I fell through the trees of the forest. Branches ripped feathers off my wings and tore at my flesh. All the air flew out of my lungs as I crashed to the ground. A low groan escaped my lips as I lay on my back, staring up at the sky I had been flying in only moments ago.

I rolled over onto my knees with a grunt of pain. My body was sore and I was sure I had a bullet lodged into my wing. Not good.

Just as I had started to get up, I heard the faint sound of voices. "That was quite a large bird you shot, Young Master." The voice was smooth, like honey, and had an amused hint to it. It sounded like the voice of a man. "Yes. Peculiarly large." Another voice responded, sounding younger and more serious.

Crap. I had to hide before they found me and saw my wings. That'd be bad. I would be so done for.

I tucked my wings as tight as I could against my back and had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't cry out in pain as my left wing throbbed in agony.

I quickly jumped behind a tree just as two people walked out into the small patch of grass. No fair! Why couldn't I have landed there instead of a few feet beside the small clearing where the trees were!

Putting that thought aside for now, I cautiously looking around the tree at the pair of males. The taller one looked to be somewhere in his twenties. He had jet black hair and a strange dark red color that almost downed out the pupil of his eyes. Maybe it's just because he isn't that close and I couldn't see his eyes to well. Besides the strange color of his eyes, he was perfect. Gorgeous and handsome. Too perfect, in my honest opinion. A smirk tugged at his lips as he looked down at the boy with him. The perfect guy was wearing a butler's uniform and holding a short cane in his hands. Surely not his, for he was rather tall.

The boy that he was smirking down at looked to be around my age, thirteen. Though I hated to admit it, he handsome too. I hated to admit it because the gun in his hand proved him guilty of shooting me. He had strange navy blue hair, a color of hair I had never seen before, and sapphire blue eyes. Or eye, I should say. He wore a black eye patch over his right eye so only one of his blue eyes were visible.

He was looking around for the victim of his aim. Which unfortunately was me. "I saw it fall around here, so where is it, Sebastian?" The smaller boy said with a rather bored tone. Snotty nosed brat.

The older man, his butler I think, slowly drifted his eyes over the area surrounding him. I hid myself farther behind the tree, hoping he wouldn't see me. After a moment I slowly looked back out at the two Englishman.

My eyes widened as they locked onto the butler's. He was staring straight at me with that same smirk. I stayed completely still, not blinking, breathing, or moving in any way at all. Maybe he would dismiss my as part of the tree.

My hopes were crushed as he spoke without looking away from my icy blue eyes, "she is over by that tree there." He announced, pointing straight at me.

I watched in shock as the young boy's eye snapped over to my small form. His eye visibly widened as they locked onto mine.

Finally forcing my body into action, I spun on my bare heel and darted off through the trees.

"Wait!" I heard a voice call behind me but ignored it and continued to run. "Sebastian! Catch her!" I couldn't stop my triumph smile as I heard this. Though my wounded wing dragged painfully behind me, I was genetically engineered to be much faster than any human so I had no fear of being caught.

I thought I was faster than any human, that is. One moment I was darting through the forest and the next I was lying on my back, staring up at the thing I had ran into. It was Sebastian's chest. What? How did he even get in front of me?

I scrambled to my feet and attempted to take off in the other direction only to run into the chest of a certain butler again. This time I only stumbled backwards. A deep growl erupted from my throat as I gained my balance once more, glaring at the man in front of me. He simply chuckled under my gaze.

My head snapped toward the sound of a branch snapping. The blue eyed boy stood there, looking out of breath and wore out. He held my gaze evenly as he composed himself, walking closer to me. I took a small step backwards and was surprised to find that Sebastian had moved behind me and was lightly holding my wrist. I tried to pull away and when I couldn't, my eyes widened. He couldn't be human. I was stronger and faster than all humans!

I felt panic start to seep into my veins as I struggled to get away. "Let go of me, you bastard!" I shouted with a growl.

"My my, what foul language for a young lady." He reprimanded. "I'll show you foul language!" I snarled up at the butler. "Silence! Both of you!"

I promise the only reason I shut up was because I was surprised that such a small boy could put so much authority into his words. I turned my wide eyes on Ciel, momentarily forgetting the fact that my wings were exposed and one was soaked with blood. The only think that showed my pain was the tight line my lips formed.

He help my gaze before turning his eyes to the big bundle of feathers on my back. His lips parted in awe and he slowly walked towards me, memorized by my wings. I instinctively took a step back and his eyes moved back up to mine. Seeming to snap out of his daze, he straightened his back and looked at me with a false bored expression. I say false because his eyes would flick back to my wings ever so often and help much disbelieve.

"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive." He introduced, his eyes racking my body. "And you are...?"

"I am the girl who you so rudely shot." I snapped back, lifting my chin so I was looking down my nose at him. That always annoyed people who thought they were better than others. Instead of getting annoyed though, he just furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and frowned.

I sighed, closing my eyes and lowering my head. When I looked back up I caught Ciel staring at my bloody wing with a deep frown. "Okay, how about this. You go back home to mommy and daddy and don't let anyone know you saw me. I will go my own way and if I figure out you told anyone about me well..." I trailed off with a dark smirk and a low chuckle.

Ciel didn't seem at all threatened. Instead, I caught a flutter of emotion in his eye. Sadness? It disappeared before I could place it though so I ignored it.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. I have wounded you and therefore it's my responsibility to help you. Come. I'll take you to my manor." He turned around and with a flick of his wrist, Sebastian followed with me in tow.

"Wait! Wait wait wait!" I shouted in a panic. I was attempting to pull away from the butler but I couldn't get free of his death grip. The threat approach had failed and now I was out of ideas. The threat usually works...

"Yes?" Ciel asked without turning around or stopping. "Well...I can't let anyone else see me. I shouldn't even be letting _you_ see me." I said with a frown, pausing my struggles against the man holding my wrist.

He sighed, finally turning around to face me. "There is no one else at my manor. It is just me and my butler."

At this a puzzled looked overcame my grimy face and a frown tugged my lips down. "So...no parents, I'm guessing?" My tone was gentle, not wanting to upset the boy, but edged with curiosity.

He simply shook his head, turned around, and continued to stride toward this manor he spoke of. His butler, much to my annoyance, dragged me along behind the eye patched boy.

"Could you at least order your servant to stop man-handling me?!" I protested, glaring up at the raven haired butler who simply smirked down at me in return.

"You will try to run away." Ciel stated simply. I snorted- very un-lady like might I add- and rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't get far. And you could just send your butler after me." After a moment of considering my points, Ciel ordered Sebastian to release his grip on me. I rubbed my wrist, grumbling as I did so, were a light red hand print had formed.

As my adrenaline from trying to escape wore off, the pain that assaulted my entire body became more pronounced. I noted there was a light limp in my walk were I was trying to avoid putting pressure on my injured ankle. My wing was crying out in agony, throbbing as blood poured out onto my light feathers. There were multiple small cuts here and there but they were nothing compared to my wing.

There were cuts and tears in my already crappy t-shirt and jeans. The biggest was one across my stomach were a branch had snagged me deeper than the other minor cuts. Due to the fact that the tear was so big, most of my stomach and my bellybutton were exposed. The red blood covered my skin so it wasn't feeling exposed that bothered me. It was the fact the chilly air of late October made the wound sting and burn.

After walking, or limping in my case, for at least a mile through the trees, we arrived at our destination. I froze.

My eyes widened as I stared up at the huge, elegant manor. From here, behind the mansion, a large, beautiful garden could be seen. There appeared to be every kind of flower you could think of. In the middle of the large garden sat a tall, elegant fountain. Crystal water sprinkled out of the top and made its way down into the pool of the stone fountain. The manor itself was so big I wondered why only two people lived inside. There had to be around a hundred rooms!

My wide eyes were glued to the manor, my mouth agape and my body motionless. Who knew a crash landing could lead me here?


	2. Chapter 2: Bandages

My back arched upwards as a hiss escaped my lips. My eyes were squeezed shut tightly, my bottom lip clenched between my teeth. Pain pervaded my body but most of it was in my left wing.

I drew in a sharp breath when the black haired butler stuck the tweezers into my wound. He was professionally digging the bullet out of my wing but due to the fact that it was lodged next to a major muscle he was moving slowly, making the pain last longer than I'd like.

After we had made it into the manor, which was just as big and elegant on the inside as it was on the outside, I was led upstairs to a guest room. I laid on my stomach as Sebastian opened up a first aid kit that had appeared out of nowhere. Gently stretching out my wounded wing, he got to work on removing the bullet.

Sebastian stood on the left side of the bed while Ciel stood on the right, staring at my wings with a confused frown.

I drew in a shuddering breath, forcing my body to relax. I was dizzy from all the pain and just over all exhausted.

I forced my eyes open, trying to stay conscious and fight against the desire to pass out. Sebastian had finally gotten hold of the bullet and he was slowly pulling it out, making sure not to loose it. A quiet whimper escaped my lips, much to my annoyance. I hated sounding weak, even when it was perfectly reasonable for me to.

The butler placed the bullet on a piece of cloth he'd retrieved from the first aid kit and I noticed some of my flesh accompanying the deadly object.

As Sebastian started to bandage my wing, I finally succumbed to the exhaustion. I allowed my eyes to flutter close. As soon as my eyelashes brushed against my cheek, I was out.


	3. Chapter 3: Messing With The Stranger

The first thing that occurred to me when I regained consciousness was how my wing throbbed and my body was sore to the bone. I hadn't even opened my eyes when a groan rumbled out of my chest.

When I finally did pry my eyes open I gasped in surprise, scrambling out of the large bed to my feet.

That was a horrible idea. Dizziness assaulted me and I wavered on my feet, stumbling to the side. I had started to fall but just before I hit the ground I felt a pair of thin arms snake around my waist, catching me. I immediately pushed the arms away, jumping away from what was holding me.

My breathing was heavy but the dizziness had subsided. My raptor vision helped me see clearly through the dark so I was able to make out what had caught me. Or who in this case.

Ciel stood in front of me, wearing a sleep shirt and pajama pants. He had also been what had scared me out of the bed. He had been sitting in a chair next to where I lay and his bright eyes were on me. I had saw them and got frightened. I felt like an idiot now, getting worked up over something so silly.

The voice of the boy in front of me broke me out of my thoughts. "You should lay back down, you need rest." He offered the advice quietly, his blue eyes on me.

The room was dark. The only light source was the full moon in the sky but it was encompassed in the clouds most of the time. The silence of the room made me feel uneasy so I spoke out in a whisper. "Oh...um, if I may ask before I get my 'rest', why were you stalking me in my sleep?"

He just stared at me, probably surprised by how I had phrased the question, before clearing his throat to speak.

"I was not _stalking_ you. I was watching over you to make sure you were okay." After stating this, he shuffled back over to the large chair beside the bed and sat down, looking up at me.

I only hesitated for a moment before returning to the bed. I crawled into it, causing me to flinch due to my sore body, and curled up into a ball. My eyes were glued to the blue eyed boy as I got comfortable. I laid on my right side, my knees brought up to my chest and the comforter pulled up over my body. My right wing was folded against my back while my left wing was stretched out, laying over my body as the tip of my wing hung off the edge of the bed.

After closing my eyes and trying to return to my dreams, I got annoyed. Even with my eyes closed I knew the boy in the chair beside the bed was watching me. I snapped my eyes open to glare at him. "I understand that you're just trying to watch over me because you're responsible for all of this but could you not stare at me? It makes it harder to fall asleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He responded, his embarrassment hidden in his voice. He looked down at his hands, fidgeting his thumbs. I sighed before closing my eyes again. "You don't have to sit in here and watch me sleep. I'll be fine." I mumbled, my eyes remaining closed.

"I'd rather stay. Just to make sure you didn't hurt your...wing, of course." He had stumbled over the word wing, glancing over at the bundle of feathers that currently covered me.

I sat up and leaned back against the headboard, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "I guess you're dying with questions. Ask."

He hesitated, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. "You need rest." He said slowly, looking up at me. "Not tired." I stated simply.

He sighed, realising I wasn't going to go back to sleep anytime soon . "Alright, fine. First, how did you get wings?"

"Oh, I see how it is. Don't care about my name? Or how my wing feels? Tch, quite the gentleman _you_ are." I hoped he couldn't see my smirk through the dark. I adored messing with people, even strangers.

With my enhanced vision I could make out his lips parting in surprise. "S-sorry. May I know your name?"

I let out an exaggerated sigh, "I guess, since you won't leave alone about it."

"What?! You just- but-!" He exclaimed, leaning forward and waving his hands around.

I couldn't help but laugh. Small giggles escaped my lips and I covered my mouth in attempt to silence them.

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "So, you get a kick out of messing with strangers, huh?" He asked, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yep~" I replied, my laughter having died down by now. I found it odd how comfortable I felt around this boy I had only just meet. Usually, I had major trust issues and hated being in contact with any other person. Especially rich brats, which he seemed to be.

Now that I think about it though, he didn't really act like a spoiled kid. From the information I'd gathered so far, he didn't have any parents or any other family. I guess it's not his fault if he comes across as a jerk. He didn't ask to inherit a huge mansion, tons of money, or all of his super expensive stuff.

My smile had turned into a frown as I got lost in my thoughts. Ciel looked at me curiously, wondering why I had suddenly become so quiet. When I realised what I was doing, I looked up at him.

"Oh! Sorry, just got carried away in my thoughts." I explained sheepishly. Nodding in understanding, he crossed his legs and continued to look at me. "So, may I please know you're name now?" He asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Only if _you_ tell _me_...what time it is." I had only added the dramatic pause for effect...and for my own entertainment. Glancing down at the watch on his wrist, he told me what he saw. "It's 6:04."

I blinked in surprise. "Oh, I didn't realize it was so early." After a moment of silence he raised an expectant eyebrow at me. "Name?"

"Oh, yeah! Of course. My name is Baylan Kiribati. Call me what you will but I usually go by Kiri." Ciel nodded his head in understanding, giving a light hum in response.

"Or you can not tell me how beautiful and elegant my name sounds."

"You just can't help messing with strangers, can you?"


	4. Chapter 4: Mr Tickles

Dawn. It was one of the most beautiful things about my day. It always filled me with hope. Knowing that the sun will always come up to help me through the darkness.

I sat on the window sill of the room that had been offered to me. I had by knees pulled up to my chest and my head turned to look out at the foggy garden and rising sun. Most of my left wing lay limply on the floor, my right wing folded against my back as usual.

Sebastian had come shortly after I had told Ciel my name to retrieve him so now I sat in the room alone, waiting for breakfast. Since I wasn't able to go back to sleep and I wasn't sure if I was allowed to wander the manor or not, I just decided to watch the sun rise.

I've done it almost every morning for about a year. Watching the sun was something I always did with my brother and sister...

I forced that train of thought out of my mind and trailed my eyes over the guest room I was borrowing.

It was a large square room, each wall about fifteen feet wide and fifteen feet tall. The queen size bed was in the middle of the room, up against the wall. It had a canopy, many matching pillows, and a huge, fluffy comforter. All of the pillows and blankets were a dark blue. On each side of the bed, by the head, were matching bed side tables. At the foot of the bed was a trunk full of extra sheets and the such. Yes, I had checked it out. It looked mysterious, don't judge me!

Opposite of the bed was a wooden desk that looked rather old. It had nothing on it but a stack of blank papers and a cup full of pens and pencils. A spinny chair with wheels was tucked up under it.

Near the same wall as the bed was a wardrobe full of empty hangers. It was made out of the same dark wood as the bed and desk.

Other than the furnishing, the room was empty. Besides a door near the desk that I hadn't even realised was there until now.

I rose from my spot at the window to go check it out but before I was able to even reach the mysterious door there was a knock on the door that lead out into the hallway.

"Come in!" I called, wondering which male it would be. A butler clad in black was the person to respond to my call. He opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him. "Good morning Miss. Kiribati." He said politely, bowing.

I wondered how he knew my name but quickly realized Ciel had probably told him. "Please, I prefer Kiri. No need to be so formal, it makes me feel silly."

His lips curled into a smirk as he responded, "whatever you wish...Miss. Kiribati."

I narrowed my eyes at him, placing my hands on my hips. "If you continue to call me that I'm afraid I will have to lash back by calling you some unpleasant things."

"Call me whatever you wish." He said smoothly with that cocky smirk.

"Alright, I will. May I ask if there is a reason you wanted to see me, Mr. Tickles?" At this a smirk of my own appeared on my face.

He rolled his red eyes, yes I discovered they are indeed red, and sighed. "I have brought you a clean pair of clothes and I shall prepare you a bath so you may wash the blood off of yourself."

"Oh, okay. Well, thanks." He gave a curt nod in response and made his way over to the door I had currently been about to open.

The butler opened the door and strode inside. I peaked into the doorway behind him curiously. I grinned at what saw.

A large bathroom connected to the guest room. The huge claw-foot tub sat in the middle of the room. "Wow..." was all I could manage as I stared at the luxurious bathroom.

A full length mirror stood in a corner by a big, elegant sink. Everything in this manor was elegant. The bathroom looked old and new at the same time. It was the coolest bathroom I'd ever seen! That's not saying much though I haven't actually seen many bathrooms...

While I was busy admiring the design of the room, Sebastian had started running the water. He had already set out three different sets of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. It seems that my choices are definitely not limited.

"Okay. There you are then, _Miss Kiribati."_ The butler announced with a smirk as he made his way to the door. "Thank you, _Mr. Tickles."_ I retorted, sticking my tongue out at him like a child.

He simply closed the door, leaving me to my thoughts. As soon as I was sure that he was gone, I began to get ready for my bath. I peeled off my bloody, torn clothes and set them off to the side. I turned off the water before the tub could overflow and slipped my sore body into the almost painfully hot water.

"Oh my flippedy flop this feels A-MA-ZZING!" I exclaimed with a grin as my body began to relax and unwind. From this position, I was able to see myself in the full length mirror. My long, wavy hair was flowing around my head like a crown of red and white. The color of my hair always intrigued me. It was a very pale blonde-to the point it looked almost white. It reached down to my hips and wound be even longer if it didn't always have a light curl to it.

My large, pale blue eyes added together with my whitish hair gave me an icy look. I had a small nose and high cheekbones. My waist was very thin but that's due to lack of food. I guess some would call me pretty but the scars kind of ruined the 'prettiness'. Yeah, scars. They littered most of my body. Some were faded and hard to see and others were more pronounced. That tends to happen when you've been through what I have. Enough about my past though, that's for another time.

I closed my eyes with a sigh and simply relaxed, my mind clear of all thoughts. That is until they weren't. I soon found my empty mind begin to fill with thoughts of the boy who had shot me. Ciel Phantomhive. I found myself strangely relaxed around him and even his annoying butler, Sebastian. I found my gut and heart telling me to trust these two but my mind was saying the exact opposite. I know what trusting others can lead to.

With a groan of annoyance, I rolled over onto my stomach so I could let my wings stretch out a little and soak in the water. I had stripped the bandage off of my wing and luckily it hadn't started bleeding. I healed much faster than normal humans but being shot would still take a while to heal. I wonder if I could stay here until it heals? Ugh, I'll figure everything out later, for now I just want to ease the pain and relax.


	5. Chapter 5: Preparing

After I had (finally) stopped soaking and scrubbed myself clean, I climbed out of the large bathtub. While drying myself off I made sure to be gentle around my wounds. After my body was dried off, I shook most of the water off my right wing. With my hurt wing though I had to actually use the towel and gently pat it down to dry it.

Once dry, I made my way over to the pile of clothes that had been offered to me. Lifting it up to inspect the material, I grimaced. A dress. Ew.

It was a beautiful dress but I don't like dresses. At all. They're hard to move in and make me feel girly.

With a sigh, I pulled the torture device over my head. I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I hadn't put it on backwards or something silly like that. Nope, I put it on just right.

Luckily, the dress was a light blue sunday dress and not some bright pink gown. The sleeves ended at my elbow and the end of the dress stopped just below my knees. The dress hugged my upper half while the bottom gently puffed out. A ribbon wrapped around my waist and was tied into a bow a little left of the middle. My damp hair was already curling lightly and I looked clean for the first time in forever.

With a small smile, I left the bathroom and returned to my guest room. The first thing I noticed when I entered my room was that the bed was now made and something sat on it that hadn't been there earlier. On a silver platter sat a piece of elegant paper that was folded neatly. A note.

With a curious frown I made my way over to the note and picked it up to inspect it. Unfolding it gently, I noted that it was written in flowing, beautiful handwriting.

 _Dear Miss Kiribati,_

 _I hope your bath was pleasant and to your liking. When you have finished preparing yourself for the day please join my young master, Ciel Phantomhive, in the dining room for breakfast. I apologize for not being able to request this from you in person._

 _Phantomhive butler,_

 _Sebastian Michaelis_

I snorted and rolled my eyes at the letter. Why is everyone here so formal? We might be in London but this is 2015 not the nineteenth century.

Setting the letter back onto the bed, I returned to the bathroom. Searching for and pulling out the first aid kit, I proceeded to re-bandage my wing. Once done, I put everything away. With a deep breath I rested my hand on the cool doorknob. Let's go eat with a boy who shot me, shall we?


	6. Chapter 6: Morning

Left...right. Hmm, left. It looks...I don't know, foodier? If that's even a thing. I sighed as I started making my way down the "foodier" hallway.

Since I was on the verge of passing out yesterday when I was brought to my room I don't remember anything about the manor layout. I was supposed to be eating breakfast with Ciel but couldn't find my way to the dining room. I bet Sebastian planned this. He knew I would get lost. That little-

Anyways, I decided to just trust my gut. And my scent considering I could smell pancakes. My pace quickened when I inhaled the heavenly scent. I eventually found myself standing in front of a large wooden door. I glance in either direction down the hallway before shrugging and slipping into the room.

My gut (and scent) were proven reliable when I saw the room in front of me. The dining room. A rather long table sat in the middle of the room with elegant chairs surrounding the rectangular shaped wood. The dining table was covered with so many types of different breakfast food that I lost count. I had never seen so much food in one place my whole life. The aroma of all of the different foods joined together to pervade the room, making my mouth water.

At the head of the food covered table sat a young earl, gracefully eating a bowl of what appeared to be oatmeal.

With a smile I strode over to the table and sat in a chair to the left of Ciel. Only then did he acknowledge my presence, looking up at me with bored eyes.

Those bored eyes soon widened as they landed on their destined target. Ciel stared at me with wide eyes, frozen in his seat. "What? There isn't still blood on my face is there?" I asked curiously.

He snapped back to reality and I could've swore I say a pink color in his cheeks. "I-It's nothing..." he mumbled, looking back down at his oatmeal. I furrowed my eyebrows but shrugged it off.

After a moment of awkward silence I realized a plate sat in front of me. With a grin, I began to pile food onto it. "Oh man, I can't even remember the last time I ate-...I mean ate a...big meal..." I trailed off, glancing at Ciel. He was looking at me with one eyebrow raised. In response, I smiled and chuckled awkwardly. He simply looked back down at his food with a sigh.

I filled my plate till it was past full and began to shove food in my mouth rather lady like if I might add. Okay, that's a lie. The next time Ciel spoke I looked up at him, my mouth so full of food my cheeks puffed out and a line of syrup dripped down my chin. "Hmm?" I mumbled, raising my eyebrows in question.

He gave me look as if questioning my sanity before saying, "I was only looking at you because the cuts on your face are completely gone. How did you heal so fast?"

Having swallowed my food, I was able to answer him clearly. "Well, you see, I'm not fully human. My DNA is only 97% human. The other 3% is bird DNA. Due to that, my body is different from a normal humans body. I heal a lot faster than humans, I have wings, I have lungs but also air sacs down here by my stomach-" I motion to the area around my stomach, "I'm skinnier than humans even though I have to eat twice as much. Umm, I think I said everything weird about me..." I trail off, trying to think of any other thing that is different about me. "Oh! And my bones are hollow and lighter!" I say.

Ciel's eyes are wide and hold mild disbelief. "How did you become..part bird?" He asked curiously, watching me intently.

Instead of answering, I look down at the table with an uncomfortable frown. "It's a long story..." I mumble dismissively.

The blueish haired boy watched me for a second longer before replying. "If you don't wish to share then I suppose I shouldn't force you." He spoke like a true gentleman, fixing his posture and taking a small bite of his food.

I debated with myself wether or not to just tell him. He deserves to know, mind you he is letting me stay in his home, but I really hate recalling how I became what I am. After a few minutes of heated debates with myself, I spoke. "To put it simply I was the result of a large, and illegal, science experiment." I started this matter-of-factly with an emotionless tone.

"Oh..I see." Was the boys quiet reply. "Anyway, on to a more important subject." I stated, changing the subject smoothly. "Where am I to go? I cannot go to a hospital and before you shot me I was staying in a not so pleasant alleyway. But, if you don't want me here, I can leave."

He chuckled, much to my surprise, and I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "Of course you are allowed to stay here until you heal. I insist on it actually, considering the fact it was I who shot you."

"Oh..." I mumbled with a hint of surprise. I figured he would be itching to get a mongrel like myself out of his beautiful manor. "Well, that's good news!" I stated with a sudden smile. I lifted my fork and proceeded to eat my three full plates of breakfast with a grin.

 **Hi, loyal readers!**

 **I apologize for not leaving an author's note until this chapter! I hadn't really thought of it before...**

 **Anyhoo, I'm sorry for delaying the updating of my story! It is the holidays after all~ Merry Christmas and Happy New years or happy holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas!**

 _ **Also, please let me know if anyone is out of character in anyway!**_

 **Thank you for everything and I love you all!**


	7. AN Please Read?

**Hello fellow humans!**

 **Yes, yes I know. This is very unprofessional. Well I'm not a professional so sorry!**

 **Lately, I've been really busy and it's getting harder to update my story. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love writing it!**

 **I just don't want to continue writing it if no one is reading it or no one likes it. It will save me time and won't waste anyone else's time.**

 **If I get even one request to continue this story than I will with no complaint!**

 **So please, if you like my story than tell me and it won't end any time soon!**

 **Thank you so much and I love you all!**


End file.
